This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this study is to determine the relation between insulin resistance and hypertension at baseline and after two years in early and late adolescents and young adults. The GCRC protocol involves the use of an insulin clamp to determine degree of insulin resistance. Additional blood samples will be obtained for lipid determinations